Curse of the Lion Remix
by MasterofCaos
Summary: Ariel was just an average rich high school girl, with good friends, big dreams and a broken heart. Until all that change when she meets a young man, with a family secret that will bring her to a world she never dream off.


**Curse of the Lions**

**Prolog**

The night was silent. The wind was calm. The moon was a quarter full, and the summer breeze was warm.

In a forest, some where in southern Alaska. In a big house. A little girl slept peacefully in her bed. Holding her teddy bear close to her chest. Her room was dark, and no sound can be herd. Until her door crack open and a little orange cat meowing real loud, dashed in. The cat jumped and landed on the girls bed. It craw to the girls head and began ruffing her little hair wile making loud noises, almost like it's trying to rip the little girls hair to sheds.

The girl woke near startled by the cats assault. She swat her hands at the kitten yelling, "STOP IT, OLIVER," and pushed the kitten off her to the floor. The cat looked at the girl and began meowing. The child's face change for anger to confuse. The kitten meowed again, and the little girl jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall bear footed in her nightgown to another door that has been cracked opened. She open the door wider and looked inside.

In this room there was another person in bed, but only he wasn't sleeping. The person was a teen age boy, some where around fourteen. He was laying in bed breathing heavy, holding onto his chest, making long loud moans. The little girl walked to the boy's bedside and she can see big drops of sweat on his face and neck. He looked as if he was in great agony. Something is wrong with him.

The girl began shaking the teenage boy saying,"Jim...,Jim..., What's wron-" Instantly the teenage boy, Jim, grabbed the girl's arm with a tight grip. The grasp was hurting the child but only for a moment as Jim loosen his grip. She looked at him as he stares back, still breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "Penny, get help." With out a moment to spare, Penny ran from Jim's bed side, across the hall and knocked on the door to her parents room. She knocked nonstop yelling, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! ...Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The door open answered by a tall woman in a night gown, with long brown hair. She was wiping her face with a stressful yon. "Penny, what's wrong..." Penny started tugging on her mothers gown repeatedly hard. The mother grabs the girl hands yelling, "Hey, hey hey, careful there young lady." She lower herself to Penny's level. She can see the panic in her face. _She's probably had a nightmare. _When she was about to ask, Penny said, "It's, Jim. I think he's sick! Something hurting him!"

The mother ran to Jim's bedroom with Penny holding her hand. When they arrived, the young teen that was once in bed was now on the floor. He laid on the floor, twisting and turning. His face was bright red, he was covered in sweat, and had a hand to his chest were his heart is, gripping his under shirt as if to rip it off. The mother gasped and place her hand on the door frame to prevent herself from falling in shock. She face ran back to her room yelling, "Sinbad! Sinbad!".

A moment later she return with a lean tall man with a with a trim bearded, wearing nothing, but his pajama pants. Sinbad, looked within the room and saw Jim laying on the floor as he was. "Oh no," he whispered out loud, as he ran into the room leaving his wife's side. As he entered, two more figures appeared. Two pretty women with long brown hair. One was tall and wearing a blue night dress. The other was younger and was wearing a over size t-shirt and sweat pants. They both stood at the door, watching Sinbad knell and a examined the boy on the floor.

Sinbad turn to face everybody and said,"Kayley, help me carry him. Sarah get the keys." The woman in the shirt and pants quick ran to Jim's legs, and grab them tightly. Sarah, just stood where she is saying, " Sinbad! Are you sure he's not-"

"Don't argue with me Sarah! Just go!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Sarah yelled in reply, holding her hands in surrender. As she was about to leave, she lower herself to Penny's level and said, "Penny... I need you to go to your room. No questions! Every thing's going to be fine! Jim will be fine! Belle..., please take her!" She shove the little girl in the other woman in the blue night dress. She held the girl tightly as he pulled her to her bedroom, ignoring the girl's protest. As Sarah ran back to her bedroom, Sinbad and Kayley picked Jim up and carried him out the door to the hallway. When they reach the stairs, Sarah rejoin them holding a pair of keys. She came just in time to see Jim begin to struggle in his carriers grip.

As they carried Jim down the cellar, he began to move wilder. Sarah ran ahead and use the keys to unlock a cell door. Then opened it and let Sinbad and Kayley carry Jim in.

Jim's started to yell in pain. When Sinbad and Kayley stopped in the meddle of the cell, Sinbad yell, "Kayley! On my signal, we drop Jim and run out of here! Sarah, when me and Kayley are out...youclose the door and LOCK IT! Got it!" Sarah close her eye's and nodded. Jim's yelling was getting louder. Sinbad turn back to Kayley and shouted, "Ready...NOW!" They drop Jim in the meddle of the floor. With out any hesitation they ran out of the cell at full sprint. When out, Sarah slam the cell door shut, twist and locked the door. Then moved away just in time as her own son lash his arm out threw the gap hole nearly grabbing his mother's throat.

Sarah ran backwards landing into her husband's arm. Terror was drew all over her face as she and her family watch Jim's hand grip one of the gap bars and slip off leaving four scratch marks. She berried her head in her husband's chest trying to block out the screaming. Sinbad put his arm's around his wife, trying to give as much comfort as he can. Then he sees a bloody scratch on his arm witch he never knew was there. He looked at the cell door and whispered, "Be strong Jim. ...Be strong."

The painful screams were soon replace by beastly roars.

** I apologies for the long wait. I had to redo my plain for the story, and this page. Chapter 1 will be coming soon. **


End file.
